


Home

by TheMutant



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMutant/pseuds/TheMutant
Summary: A 14 year old boy is adopted by Chris Evans that’s itI wrote this because there are like zero OMCs





	1. Goodbye

CHAPTER ONE 

Good Bye

I was in the orphanage finishing my History homework when Mary the keeper told me I had an interview tomorrow to be possibly adopted. I wasn’t very excited as many people didn’t want a kid riddled with mental issues so I slept as usual.

The next morning I was off to school and had completely forgot about the information given to me the day before 

When I got back I settled down to do my homework but before I could start a knock came on the door followed by Mary entering “ it’s time for your interview”  
Oh shit I thought to myself.

I entered the room and sat down on a chair opposite to a man I didn’t know what he looked like because I hadn’t looked up yet. “ hello Ryan my name is Chris how are you doing today” it was at this point when all my memories of being rejected came back I didn’t say anything but a few moments later I burst into tears,he came over and consoled me I realized then that it was Chris evans and I didn’t understand why he did this so I asked him  
“Why are you helping me” he hugged me and said and whispered “why not you seem like a great kid”.

I slowly recovered from my breakdown and we sat back down this time he held my hands across the table “ nice to meet you Ryan I was wandering if you would let me adopt you” I laughed and said yes.

Two days later

I haven’t slept in two days I can’t I’m just so excited i know I’m probably just getting my hopes up but I really feel like this will work

I packed up all my stuff and sat on my bed waiting I still had two hours to be picked up so I got up and decided to go around and say goodbye to everyone

I found it hard to leave my best friend Logan we hugged for about a half an hour and talked about about stuff from the past before I knew it I was being called down to leave I said one last goodby to Mary and Logan and ran out the door to Chris’s car with him trailing behind 

He opened his car and let me get in the front he but my bags in the back seat and got in 

“You ready to go home” 

“I was born ready”


	2. Arriving

We arrived at his house it was a big bachelor pad in laurel canyon and I just felt at home I ran inside with him and looked around it was amazing there was a pool in the garden that looked over tons of houses and before I could look more his dog dodger came running up to me all giddy I knelt down and petted him while he licked my face excitedly wagging his tail

Dodger finally calmed down and Chris showed me around the house “and this is your room” I looked around and I just pictured making it mine “ tell me what you would like to do with it and we’ll do it”

“Thank you thank you so much” I turned and hugged him “ no problem “

“What kinda pizza do you like” he asked me” um I don’t really mind I’ll eat anything you pick “ he laughed “meatball it is”

The pizza arrived twenty minutes later we had been looking through Netflix and finally found something to watch we put on Shaun of the dead even though we’d seen it many times before we laughed a lot through out the film and then put on hot fuzz and finished the cornetto trilogy of with the worlds end.

It was two in the morning when we finally went to bed it was the best night I had in a long time and I couldn’t wait for more

I woke up in the morning to the lovely smell of pancakes I walked out to the kitchen and saw Chris standing at the hob  
“Good morning Ryan how was your sleep”  
I rubbed my face “decent I’m still a little tired though” “thought so well here is some pancakes”

After breakfast when I was walking back to my room I realized he had a PlayStation I immediately ran back to Chris “ can we please play the PlayStation please please please” he laughed out an ok

“So what do you want to play I’ve got far cry 3 COD black ops MD2 MD3 and 007 golden eye on the ps3 and I have COD bo4 and COD IW on ps4” I looked in awe “Wait you have a ps3 as well haven’t played that in a while how about far cry 3”

We played through the first few levels and completed them first try “I’m assuming you’ve played this game before” he asked me “ yeah me and my uncle used to play it all the time” we both went silent

“So how about you go get dressed and weep go somewhere huh?” He smiled “yeah sure” I said running to my room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s little short I know but the next chapter will be longer again tips and constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Ryan go on a day out

I put on a blue and brown check shirt with a black t short underneath and grey jeans with my blue fake converse 

I walked back out to the kitchen this time Chris was standing at the tv dressed in a plain grey t short and beige cargo shorts with the same shoes as I had 

“Hey same shoes” I said almost laughing he laughed too “ you ready to go” he asked “yup”

I was heading towards the door “where are you going” he asked “ oh I thought”  
“This way”he laughed we walked down some stairs into a garage there were three cars a blue Audi R8 spyder the 67’ ford camaro RDJ bought him and a Bugatti veyron “which one?” I looked in awe “I don’t know there all so cool How about the camaro” I asked excitedly “my favorite good choice” he smiled.

We were just down the road from the shopping center when Chris screamed “surprise detour” he pulled a u-wey and we went back in the direction of the hills we drove around for two hours listening to music “any suggestions” he said thoughtfully “ how about vampire weekend no song In particularly just put them on shuffle” I smiled “ no problem” vampire weekend turned on and I immediately recognized the song as ‘how long?’ Which is one of my favorites.

We finally went to the shopping center and went to the clothes section I bought new ‘mckenzie’ shorts a navy polo a couple plain T-shirt’s and a new pair of runners 

We were about to leave when Chris suddenly stopped me “we have to get you a nice suit” I looked at him in confusion“what for” he smiled back at me “well your my son and the Oscars are coming up so you need to look smart” I got hit with a burst of excitement with the my life ahead of me “ok well show me the way” I laughed “over here prince” he played along We arrived at a very fancy shop “ hey Chris a man at the counter said cheery “hey mark how’s life” he smiled back “not to bad so what can I do for you” 

We spent a half an hour going through different suits and finally settled on a royal blue 3-piece “thank you so much” I said to him “hey no need how about we grab something to eat” 

We decided to go to McDonald when we walked through the door I saw Sebastian Stan sitting at a table waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again advice deeply appreciated more like needed


	4. Nutella toast

We walked up to Sebastian “hey man how you doing” Chris asked cheerfully Sebastian was wearing a navy henly and normal blue jeans Sebastian looked up from his Big Mac with a smile “ not bad how about you” he said Chris seemed to actually stop and think about it “ better than usual especially since now I have a son” Sebastian turned his attention to me “ why hello what’s your name” he smiled “ my names Ryan nice to meet you” I said as I shook his hand

Chris and I went up to order we both got 9 piece McNugget meal with BBQ sauce coke and chips we sat down at the same table as Sebastian though he was well finished his food he still sat with us “ so where in Ireland are you from” Sebastian asked me I looked at him with surprise how did he know I was from Ireland “ calm down sport you do have an accent you know” he laughed I just smiled back at him “ well I am from Dublin “ 

We were about to leave when Chris invited Sebastian back to our house, wow what a phrase ‘our house’ I laughed at the thought sebastian followed us back in his own car since the R8 was only a two seater.

We arrived at the house and as we opened the door dodger ran out to Sebastian jumping all over him Chris ran after him to stop him from jumping on Sebastian but after a failed attempt they both fell over and everyone just died of laughter.

We walked in and I ran over to the ps4 and maid my own account and started up bo4 when I had entered a streak of bad games I quickly quit and got up to look for chris it had been two hours and now it was 8 I walked away into the private sitting room and saw Sebastian kissing Chris I walked away quietly and decided to call Chris and then proceed to run in giving them warning

When I looked at them they were now sitting at opposite ends of the couch, I smirked to myself “do you have any board games” I asked Chris he thought about it for a second “ I have scrabble if you want to play that”

“Sure where is it” I asked 

“ don’t worry I’ll get it” Sebastian said of course Sebastian knew where the scrabble was I walked over to the coffee table and sat on the ground on the opposite side of the couch “I’m going to win no doubt” Chris just smiled smugly

Sebastian returned promptly with the scrabble box we set it up and Chris started of with the word ‘fart’ which quickly sent me into a fit of laughter

By halfway through the game Chris was in the lead by 20 points and Sebastian last with 60 points I tried to catch up and by the end he had only won by one point and Sebastian 2 points below me.

It was now 9:30 and Chris told me to go to bed I pouted at him but he just responded with a serious face and a repeat of the word go “fine” I said in surrender I ran to my room and got into my ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles’ pj’s and got into bed when chris walked in 10 minutes later I was well into the book ‘The Enemy’ he walked over to my bed “did you have a good day today” he asked “yeah it was amazing I can’t wait for tomorrow” he smiled back “that’s great and if you need me I’m just across the hall” 

“I know”

“Goodnight Ryan”

“Goodnight” he kissed me on my head and left the door open in order to let in some light.

I woke up in the middle of the night hair soaked in sweat I had another nightmare I didn’t care to much as I rarely had a good dream but since it was the first time in a while I had the option to get into someone else’s bed for comfort I decided to get up and go into Chris room I pushed the door open and saw chris lynig asleep with dodger in his arms I wondered when Sebastian had left but that thought was quickly erased when I saw Chris looking over at the door where I was standing 

“You okay” he asked me “ I just had a nightmare I was wandering if I could sleep in your bed please sorry” I asked “ no problem he replied in a tired voice I got in next to him and quickly fell asleep

I woke up to the light peeking through the blinds dodger was asleep at the end of the bed and Chris has at some point through the night put his arm around me I lay there thinking about the life ahead of me I knew I had to start school soon but we hadn’t talked about that yet

Chris soon woke up “good morning”

“Good morning” replied

“What do you want for breakfast he asked I didn’t even have to think “Nutella toast!” I said excitedly  
“Nutella toast it is” he said getting out of the bed and walking out to the kitchen dodger following not far behind

I walked out two minutes later “what would you like to drink I never asked you” he said spreading the Nutella “ umm do you have any apple juice” he smiled at me “do you know who you are talking to I LOVE apple juice, two apple juices coming up” we both laughed together


	5. Traveling

“So Ryan” Chris started of seriously “your going to have to start school soon” I looked across the table at him we were still both in our pj’s even though it was it was 1PM “yeah I know I’m kinda looking forward to it though going somewhere new” Chris looked surprised “really? Well your going to have to pick where you can go to a private school if you want or there is bayside middle” i looked at him in fake disgust “I may be living in Hollywood hills but I am anything but a poshy no way in hell am I going to a private school” he laughed at me “well bayside middle it is” we smiled at each other

“Sebastian is coming over in a half an hour so get dressed” 

“Ok” I walked to my room I quickly got changed into new McKenzie shorts and my Dublin GAA Jersey a camo cap and blacked dimmed glasses with blue tinted lenses. I walked back out to the sitting room and sat on the couch waiting for Chris to get ready “what’s that jersey?” Chris said walking out of the hallway into the sitting room “oh this is the new Dublin alternative Jersey I must show you GAA actually” Chris have an interested nod “you look good ready to go” I stood up did the pocket check ,right:phone, left:wallet, hotel:trivago “thank you let’s goooo”

Today we decided on going in the camaro we parked outside ‘Nandos’ and walked inside and waited at a table for Sebastian. A beautiful blonde girl walked in with her friends just as we sat down I smiled at her and she smiled back she sat at the table across from us I was still looking at her but not in a creepy way.

my phone went of and the message was from Chris it read “stop staring it’s rude” I made a jokey angry face at him “I’m not staring I’m admiring there’s a difference” he looked up from his phone at me with a look that just said seriously? He looked back down at his phone two seconds later I got a message came through “go talk to her” I looked over at him and mouthed “no” he just nodded and mouthed yes “fine I hissed back” 

I walked over to her table she looked up at me “hi my names Ryan” she looked at her friends and then looked at me “hi Ryan.... I’m Ali” she smiled  
“Hi Ali” she laughed “you already said that well Ryan” she took a tissue and asked one of her friends for a pen she wrote down something on the tissue “seeing a cats seem to have gotten your tongue take this” she put the tissue in my hand “thank you” I said quietly she just nodded at me and her friends laughed.

As I walked back to our table Sebastian walked in I sat down next to Chris so he could sit across from him “you get home safely last night” chris asked “yeah it was pretty dark though” Chris winced “they really need to get street lights” 

We decided to share the boneless platter we were halfway through when the girls were leaving “talk to you later Ryan” she said lightly I just waved back. Sebastian looked at me and Chris in confusion I just sat there smiling at the tissue with her number on it so Chris answered for me “he was staring at that girl..” I elbowed him he laughed “ sorry I mean was admiring that girl and I told him to go talk to her and she gave him her number” Sebastian smiled and turned over to me “well done for getting the courage to talk to her” Chris burst into laughter “he was not planning on going up until I convinced him” Sebastian shrugged “still probably better than Chris trying to ask me out the first time” 

“SEBASTIAN!” 

“What not like he doesn’t know”

“I actually saw you guys kissing on the couch last night so like no new news”

Chris just looked at Sebastian with betrayal as Sebastian laughed.

Sebastian came home with us again, we watched ‘Donnie darko’ even though we’d all seen it before we spent about a half an hour theorizing about what was happening in the film we played scrabble again and Chris won again and Sebastian and I decided that we were going to team on him next time he laughed “still wouldn’t beat me” Sebastian smirked “ we’ll see.

I got into my pj’s and put my grey ‘vans’ hoodie on over it, Chris walked into my room “Sebastian is staying over tonight but you can still come into my bed if you need to” he pushed the hair out of my face “Goodnight Ryan”

“Goodnight” he left and the I whispered “dad” I shook my head “that felt weird” I thought to myself

I woke up and walked out to the kitchen Chris and Sebastian were making a fry in the kitchen “oooh just like home” I said Chris and Sebastian turned around to me “good morning Ryan how about you go back to your room and pack three days worth of clothes in your sports bag” I looked at him in confusion “why” I said curiously he raised his eyebrows “because I said so” I gave him angry “ugh I hate when people say because I said so it’s so stupid like that’s not even a reason” 

“Hey hey Ryan I’m your dad you do what I say”

“Okay okay I’m going” I turned toward the hallway “good” 

I went into my room and looked through my clothes packed my St.Louis Cardinals jersey that Chris still didn’t know and will probably kill me for wearing my navy polo and two plain t shirts one white and one blue I also snuck in my Dub jersey I also packed a grey pair of jeans cuffed tracksuit bottoms and two pairs of shorts as well as my comfort hoodie I also threw in my casual fake converse Incase I had to dress up deodorant and a toothbrush as well and extra underwear.

I brought my bag out to the sitting room and my breakfast was sitting on the table I ran over to the table and sat in between Chris and Sebastian and started munching down on my food “geez you look hungry there” Chris luaghed “yeah well it’s been a while since I’ve eaten a good Irish breakfast” .

I sat on the PS4 playing bo4 now on level 21 Chris was going through my bag “hey what are you doing with the jersey” I kept my eyes on the game “what I like them” I said getting ready to defend myself “well you wore it yesterday so it needs to be washed” he said like a grumpy mother “wait what” I whipped around from the screen to see him holding up my dub jersey “please” I said with the best puppy face I could pull” he sighed at me “fine I guess we can wash it  
When we get there

I still didn’t know where we were going and I was in the car with Sebastian and Chris heading to the airport. Chris and Sebastian put on a cap and sunglasses like that was going to hide them but whatever they didn’t want to seem like rich assholes 

We were lining up at bag check in and surprisingly no on had recognized either of them yet. When we got to the top of the que the lady looked at the two of them and her eyes almost burst with excitement “OMG you guys are such amazing people” she said in her valley girl accent “yeah sure” Sebastian said Chris grabbed his arm “Seb no please” Sebastian looked at him reassuringly “don’t worry just one quick photo” chris nodded in surrender they posed for the photo and surprisingly it drew only minor attention but no one said anything.

We got through security fine and were now waiting at the gate this was when I found out we were going to Boston I immediately got excited was I going to meet Chris’s family, “but that would be a bit awkward” I thought to myself starting to get anxious I started panicking because my comfort hoodie was in my bag which had been checked in.

Chris noticed “are you okay?” He asked “yeah I’m fine” I said my voice shaking “I just left my comfort hoodie in my check on bag and not in my carry on” Chris just held me tightly 

The plane was called to be boarded and we got on I took my new switch out of my carry on as soon as we sat down and started playing super smash brothers.

We had a one hour flight to LAS and then from there we flew to Boston we landed at 6:30AM and we got a taxi to Chris’s old family home Chris rang the door bell and we waited


	6. Welcome

The door opened “hey, Chris it’s been a while and Sebastian so glad to have you back” Lisa looked down to me “oh I’ve heard all about you come on in boys” 

We walked through the hallway “it’s great to be home ma” Sebastian joined in “yeah Ms Evans I love every time I can come here” Lisa turned around “don’t Ms Evans me I am Lisa to you both of you” she said turning to me I just smiled back

“So how’s Chris treating you” she said coffee in hand I was fidgeting cracking my knuckles “oh yeah it’s been great” I mumbled “you looking forward to starting school” she asked me “yeah I guess it’ll be nice to make some friends hopefully”

Chris brought me up to where I would be sleeping it was his old room the walls were painted a soft blue and he had a dark brown framed bed with a few patriots and Red Sox posters and the odd puppy one he put my bag down on the bed “welcome to my old room I’ll take your jersey and give to ma to wash” he said rifling through my bad this time he saw it “excuse me?” I knew what he had found but acted dumb “what?”

“What are you doing with a cardinals jersey!” He exclaimed 

“What’s a Cardinals jersey”

“Oh haha well done I’m bringing this downstairs” he ran out the room down the stairs “look what I found in Ryan’s bag” he yelled Lisa, Sebastian and Bob All stopped what they were doing to look they all simultaneously burst into laughter.

“Looks like we have a loser” I looked at them with my mouth open “excuse me but we destroyed you in ‘67” 

“Stop living in the past son” bob laughed at me  
“We won 2015 and 2004”

“Yeah well we definitely have the best catcher”

“Sure” bob said sarcastically

We all sat around the dinner table eating breakfast chatting about sports what subjects I liked and what Ireland was like.

After breakfast Chris’s brother and sisters came over with their children we went out into the back garden and played football and played tag i got bored after awhile so I decided to text the girl I met in ‘Nandos’.

ME: hey it’s me Ryan from Nandos.

ALI: how come it took you so long to text

ME: Well I’ve been traveling and talking to a lot of family members that I didn’t even know I had.

ALI: ughh hate that.

ALI: who were you with in Nandos. 

ME: why?

ALI: just was it friends or not.

ME: um that was my dad and his boyfriend.

ALI: ok that’s alright I was just hoping it wasn’t some weird bet or something. 

ME: why would there be a bet

ALI: well you know how guys are

ME: yeah I guess I do but I think most aren’t bad.

ALI: well not you anyway

ME: I have to go sorry my cousins are driving me mad

ALI: haha well good luck

“Ryan Ryan come on let’s watch bolt” one of the kids shouted and dragged me to the tv. “Can you put it on we don’t know how” I sighed “sure you got the DVD” they handed me the dvd and I placed it in the player and switched the source on the tv. The main menu came up and I hit play “yay” one of the cousins shouted I luaghed and sat down.

We were about half way through the movie when Chris walked in holding a coffee I looked over to him and he smiled at me mouthing thanks and turned back to the tv

I heard Lisa calling "dinner" and told the kids to go but they wouldn't "come on we can watch the rest later" they all sneered at me "no we want to watch it now" I sighed "Chris" I called he then walked in "what's up buddy"

"These two won't go to dinner"

"Uh oh fee fie fo fum I smell the blood of two Whiney kids"

They all screamed and tried to run but Chris grabbed them and put them over his shoulder

We all sat around the table waiting to get our food lisa handed the full plates to everyone we started eating and then Bob brought up the topic of the media

“So what are you goong to do when they find out about Ryan” Bob said to Chris “well im not really hiding him just enjoying the time not being stripped of our privacy sure there is an event coming up and hes coming with me” he smiled to me “arent ya” i smiled a big toothy grin “sure am” 

“Thats great buddy” Bob said he finished our dinner and the younger kids went to sleep we all sat around the tv Bob,Lisa and Scott were on one couch and i wqs on on the couch with chris and sebastian snuggled inbetween them.

We were halfway through the movie when i fell asleep i was woken up to Chris nudging me “come on buddy time for bed” i looked over at Sebastiam but he was asleep, Chris then woke him up too, i closed my eyes and chris carried me up to bed we were halfway up the stairs and Chris called Sebastian “come on or am i going to have to carry you too”

I woke up to the sun creeping through the curtains it was 11 and i could here people talking downstairs. I went down and Bob was making a fry and everyone was sitting around the table chatting “goodmorning Ryan” said Bob “hi” I said to no one in particular

We each got two sausages two rashers and a fried egg we were all finished within minutes i left the table to go to the bathroom I didnt really need to go but i wanted to check my phone. I looked on instagram and saw that there was a GAA match Dublin V Tyrone. 

I sat back down at the table “hey guys so there is a GAA match on at 2 can we watch it” Chris immediatley got up and walked over to the tv to see what chanel it would be on after about 5 minutes of flicking through channels he found one tbat was showing it later. 

Chris,Lisa and I went to the shoping center Lisa had to get cushions and other things for the house so Chris and I played in the arcade waiting for her to finish her shopping by the time she finished it was half one and Chris wanted to get back to see the game. 

We arrived home at 1:50 and chris grabbed some snacks and a beer and sat with his eyes glued to the tv eventhough it was only game predictions

Soon the game started and the exitment was quickly replaced with confusion Dublin kicked it over the bar “what is tge point system” sebastian asked “well a goal is the same as three shots over the bar” i replied “oh ok but what are the rules” asked chris “well you are aloud to take 4 steps before you have to bounce or solo the ball and you cant throw it you have to handpass it theres not much to it” chris turned to me and raised his eyebrows “not much to it my ass” lisa smacked the back of his head “whatch your mouth” she gave out chris ducked.

It was now 3:10 and dublin beat tyrone 3-14,3-11, I was really happy the rest of the day went by and it was just a casual night. We watched Derry Girls on netflix but i had to explain loads of the jokes but they got most of them we were all dying of laughter.

That night I slept in Chris and Sebastians bed snuggled between them i had a nice dream that night for once.


	7. School

I woke up when Sebastian was getting out of bed Chris was still asleep “what are we doing today?” I asked sleepely clearing my eyes “not sure ask your dad when he wakes up, you can go back to sleep im just going to the gym” i nodded and snuggled in the bed.

Chris and I woke up to Lisa banging on the door “come on boys if you dont get up soon youll be late for your flights” chris checked his watch as lisa walked of muttering “oh shit yeah its 2 come on get up” i groaned and rolled my way out of bed and made my way to Chris’s old bedroom where i got changed I wore light chinos rolled up my orange vans my vans hoodie and my red sox cap that Lisa had bought me when we went shopping.

Chris and I ended up going down the stairs together “oh my god look the beasts have risen” bob comented hiding his smile with his coffee “haha very funny just getting some rest before i have to get back to routine” Chris said pulling on a hoodie “you know you never change Chris please dont drag poor Ryan into your habbits” Lisa said not sure wether she was joking or not We just sat down at the table.

“Anything to eat” Chris asked “There would have been if you had been up for breakfast or lunch” Bob said not looking up from his newspaper. “You know what Ryan lets go to the icecream parlour Sebastian you coming” sebastian stopped his chat with Lisa “sure I dont see why not” Chris got just as excited as a dog who had just seen it owner pick up a lead.

We arrived at the Icecream parlour and Chris ran up to the stall Sebastian and I followed not far behind I imediatley started looking for the mint chocolate chip while Sebastian was looking between rasberry ripple and lemon sorbet while Chris was already asking the lady for a god awful mix of almost half the flavours there “that it” the cashier asked Chris looked over to me and Sebatsian “no, what do you guys want”

“I’ll have rasberry ripple”

“And i’ll have mint please”

Chris repeated our order ti the cashier and paid but until after another fight over who was paying Chris won with the classic “it was my idea to come here” we sat down in a park chatting and eating our ice creams until Chris spotted a dog across the way and ran toward it leaving Sebastian with his ice cream, I looked over to sebastian and we both rolled our eyes.

Ten minuts later Chis returned to a melted ice cream it had turned into a horrible puprly brown puddle from all the different flavours he stared at the ice cream for a second before drinking it

We arrived back to his parents house with two hours till we had to leave for the flight. “Go make sure everything is packed” Chris said while I was heading up the stairs. I l9okednthrough my bag a noticed my Cardinals Jersey was missing “Chriiiiiiis” I called

“Yeah?”

“Where is my jersey”

“What jers... oh, my dad probably took it” Chris said while walking up the stairs “I’ll go down and look for you”. Sure enough it was hidden behind the couch

We were at the gate waiting to board the plane the goodbies had been a bit hard but other than that it was fine. I sat down reading my DareDevil comic when the flught was called we sat down till the end as there was no point in standing.

I got a window seat nest to Chris and Sebastian next to him. We played a game of Mario Kart on my switch for a while.

We finally landed and I was really tired. We all piled into Chris’s car and I quickly fell asleep in the back seat.

We arrived at the house and Chris tried to wake me up he, he did but i pretended to be asleep and he carried me in. I was put in my bed and then I heard Chris ans Sebastian laughing and going toward their room so i quickly forced myself to fall asleep again.

The next morning we went back to the shops to get supplies for school. I got all the folders and copies i needed aswell as pens and pencils. We decided we would eat out for lunch as it was 13:00 and there wasnt much back at the house anyway.

We went to a small place called glass elephant and I had cheeseburger but Chris and Sebastian got salads because they are lame.

When we got home I wanted to watch a movie so we put on ‘Rudy’ and then we put on ‘Moneyball‘ and then the ’Sandlot kids’ which we watched while eating a ham pizza and oven chips.

I was almost asleep when the movie ended it was only 10 but it felt later since we watched so many movies. I went to my room and got my clothes ready for tomorrow I was a bit nervous but I also couldn’t wait I got out a pair of light blue rolled up jeans and a baggy grey baggy jumper with no hud and my classic blue fake converse.

Chris walked into my room “you looking forward for tomorrow” he asked witha smile although I could tell that he was more so worried because of his eyes “I can’t wait to be honest, it will be great to join the sports teams, I think that’s what I’m most looking forward to” I smiled “but obviously I’m a little nervous who wouldn’t be”. Chris started to laugh lightly “Have a good nights sleep you’ll need it” he smiled getting up “goodnight” I said as he shut the door.

I was sleeping well until I was awakened by a rude noise at 6:45 it took a while to register and turn of my alarm. I got up and started getting ready Chris knocked on my door and spoke through it. “Can I come in” shit I was only half dressed “two seconds” i called pulling on my top “alright you can come in now” he poked his head in and smiled “cool just checking to see if you were up and getting ready, do you want cereal or toast” I thought about it for a second and went with toast as it would be warmer.

I walked out to the table except Sebastian wasn’t there. “Where is Sebastian” I asked “oh yeah he had to go visit his mam for something don’t worry he’ll be back by the time you get home.

We got in his 67’ for Camaro and headed to school when we arises in the car park I looked out at all the students in the yard chatting in their friend groups I was a bit more nervous them I was before. My train of thought was interrupted by Chris “don’t worry you’ll make friends quickly” I took a deep breath closed my eyes for a second and walked out of the car I waved Chris of but he stayed in the car park with his cap and sunglasses.

I walked up to the steps and sat there waiting for school to start when the bell had rang I followed everyone else inside but I had to go to registration and got lost pretty quickly, I had to ask a student who was late at his locker “just go straight and it’s the third door on the left” I looked where he pointed and sure enough there was a big gold plaque on it saying reception “thank you” he nodded as I walked of.

There was an old lady sitting at the desk She was clearly on the phone and speaking in a very thick German accent I walked up to the desk and she held up a finger to me to wait. She put down the phone “name” she said with a tone that would scare Hulk “um Ryan Evans” she typed through her computer. “Here is your timetable this is your locker key and Luke will show you around” she said I thanked her and sat down on the bench waiting for Luke to show up.

“Are you Ryan” I looked up from my timetable to see the same boy who told me where to go “oh yeah um nice to meet you” I said awkwardly shaking his hand “so we will go to the canteen first and then whatever from there” I nodded and followed “ok so this is where you will be eating” he said entering a big hall full of long tables that sat about six people “stay on this end near the door Because the seniors sit over there” I looked around the hall was painted red and black the colors of the school team “they sell pizza on Fridays so bring in $2 it’s not amazing but it’s good considering it’s canteen food” he then showed me the yard where and through the yard was the PE hall. When he finished he brought me back to the front of the school “what class are you supposed to be in” I looked at my timetable “umm English with Ms Tulloch in A5” he started showing me the way “you got a bit of a crazy teacher so good luck” he stopped, I was confused for a second and realized this was my class “thank you” I said about to walk in “oh wait what locker are you” I had to dig through my pockets but I finally found the code and number “it’s 264” I looked up “ok that’s just up the hall and to your left you’ll see it” he said gesturing with his hands I smiled in thanks and went in.

All eyes turned to me when I entered. The teacher turned to me waiting for me to say something. “Um I’m Ryan I’m new my time table says that I’m in this class” I said fiddling with my hands “ah yes Ryan Evans isn’t it go find a seat and join in” I nodded making my way to the back corner thankfully nobody had taken it. She started talking about some Shakespeare play just before the bell went. Whoops I could have just avoided this whole thing and walked in at the start of a class instead of gathering loads of attention.

II followed my class to science and went to sit in the back corner again until I noticed someone. I realized it was Ali from Nandos, I got up and walked over to her since the teacher had left to get something. “Hi Ali” I said she jumped turning around “oh hi Ryan” she said instantly smiling “Insaw you in English and didn’t have time to talk how are you” she asked “I’m great it’s kind of cool coming to a new school especially in here.” I paused “how about you” she thought for a moment “I’m fine but I’m a bit tired I stayed up all last night studying”she sure looked tired but not in a bad way “what test?” I asked she started almost laughing “this class and you’ll probably have to do it too” I immediately started panicking I don’t worry about tests ever but I hadn’t even been here for a day let al me a class “what why I don’t know anything what is it even on!?” Now she started laughing “it’s on genetics so good look this teacher is cruel his name is Mr. Colt” I remember seeing that name on the timetable. Just as I was about to ask about the subject a little Mr. Colt walked in. “Ok everybody take your seats and spread out I don’t want any cheating.

Mr. Colt walked around handing out tests he stoped at me and gave me a weird look “your not in my class” he was as scary as he was mean “No sir I’m new this is actually my first class today” his expression did not change “here” he said as he handed me the test “bu-“ “no complaints just you are in my class I expect you to participate” I gulped “yes sir” I quickly put my head down and looked at the questions. I already knew the answer to a lot of these from watching YouTube like Film theory on wether Elsa and Anna were actually related. ‘What is the child’s eye color if the Mother has Bb and the Father has BB’ “brown” I said in my head and quickly wrote it down. “Time” Mr. Colt ordered still sounding the exact same with the exact same expression felt pretty good about the test I knew for a fact I had a lot of it right. All the papers were passed to the front.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and was glad when I got home and I told Chris and Sebastian everything


	8. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few things a bit all over the place I said it was Friday but proceeded to talk about a game that took place on a sunday so forgive me

It was Friday about a week into school and the excitement of a new school was almost worn off. I already had a big project due for Tuesday, I knew I would need help but I hadn’t really made friends yet except for Luke and also one of his friends Ronan although we aren’t in the same class we only talk in an after school club. I was really tempted to ask Ali to help but I was so nervous.

I met up with Luke on the way to the canteen “hey where is Ronan” I said running to the other side of the traffic that was lines of people rushing to the canteen to get their pizza “oh yeah he had to go to the dentist” I grimaced at that I hate the dentist. “I have a huge stupid assignment due for Tuesday and I don’t know what to do” he laughed at me and I looked at him in confusion “what!?” He just chuckled to himself and sighed “you know exactly what to do go ask her” he said pointing over to Ali with his head, I must have been making a face “oh come on you seriously think she will turn it down what’s the worst that could happen” I gulped as my mind started to come up with the craziest things that are even impossible “I guess you have a point but what if she has a boyfriend and like I don’t know” I said picking up my slice of pizza “then she would be in the wrong because she is totally checking you out and if I was correct when we were hanging out the other day that was Ali you were texting” he said trying to pick between strawberry and chocolate milk finally deciding on the chocolate. “Ok” I told myself “I’m going to do this”.

We sat down at the table near the window. I picked up my pizza to take a bite, Luke punched me in the arm “what was that for?!” I shouted “go ask her before you look stupid” I looked at my pizza in dismay “it’s not going to suddenly disappear by the time you get back” I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over nervously fiddling with my fingers it felt exactly like that day in Nandos and I shouldn’t be so nervous because it’s not like I’m asking her out or anything but I don’t know “hi Ali how is the science assignment holding out” I said my voice ever so slightly shaking at the end “ughh I can’t it’s so hard” I started to get a little less nervous “yeah I know right that’s exactly actually why I’m here” I started fiddling again and she looked slightly confused “would you like to come over to my house after school today to try and finish it I can probably get Chris to drop you back” she looked like she was contemplating it for a bit but then she smiled “yeah sure your house isn’t far is it?” I smiled “oh no not that far it’s like a 10 minute walk” I said maybe a bit to enthusiastic “ok se you at the bench after school” I nodded “see you then” I turned around to go back to my table and sure enough there was Luke and Ronan now staring at me with huge grins I ignored them as long as I could when I sat down. Ronan nudged me “so what did she say?” I shrugged “oh come on it looked good tell us” Luke continued I gave up and sighed “we are going to work on the assignment after school at my house” Luke and Ronan shook my shoulders “told you you could do it”

I stood at the bench nervously waiting wandering jf she was just messibg with me but then i saw her approach “why you standing there” i looked at her confused starting to get worried that there was a misscomunication “um we were goimg to meet at the bench?” She laughed and shuck her head “yeah i know that but why would you stand at a bench and not sit on it” I laughed awkwardlg “did you not hear sitting is the new smoking” she hummed in curiosity “guess we will have to sue the school”.

We were halfwau way there and so far the walk had just been awkward silence “so what hobbies do you do?” I asked she thought about it for a while like she was thinking up a list.

“I play lacrosse and I play a few instruments, what do you do” 

“Oh i dont play anything yet im new here”

“Well I could send you some places depending on what your interested in”

“You know what i might just take you up on that”

We were finally at my house and convorsation had just flowed so well that i didnt actually realize I was at the front door. I unlocked the door and walked straight through to my room but i heard a certain voice “where are you going young man” I stopped in my tracks “um just to my room to do some homework” I said turning around to face Chris meanwhile Ali was standing at the front door her jaw wide open “not thinking to introduce me to the lovely lady you brought with you” i started to grab my colar of my shirt “um Chris this is Ali, Ali Chris” Ali seemed like she had recovered “Hi mr Evans its a pleasure to meat you” he waved along “just call me Chris, go on do your homework NOT in your bedroom you can sit at the kitchen counter” I nodded and shuffled over to the kitchen placing our books on the counter. 

We were doing maths homework and Ali wasnt really concentrating and fidgeting alot I stopped getting 20% of 78,000 “what do you want to know” she squeeled “YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THAT THE CHRIS EVANS WAS YOUR DAD” you winced “shhh”

“Oh right I forgot, so I dont remember Chris Evans having a son”

“Well he has one now”

“Whats that supposed to mean”

“He adopted me”

“Oooooh.....so whats it like” I gave in

“Well so far it’s been great I got to meat his parents, my grandparents I mean” god that still sounded weird “we mostly watch movies and play the odd computer game and we watch a lot of football and baseball” I said “well that sounds fun. How about you tell me who your dads boyfriend is” I started panicking “what! How did you know about that” she laughed “don’t get all panicked it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone. Did you forget our text conversation” I had completely forgotten about that maybe I should have been more cautious “um I don’t think I’m aloud to say” she pouted “please please please” I shook my head “no that’s not for me to say he’ll say when he wants you to know” we dropped the subject and continued on with our homework.

“Ok I’ll see you on Monday” I waved and shut the door, we had finished our homework a half an hour earlier but we watched a Smosh try not to laugh video. “All your homework done?” I heard Chris say behind me “yup. God I’m hungry” we had some chicken noodles while we were doing our work but still what can I say, I’m always hungry “pizza’s in the oven and the Pats game will be starting in about 20 minutes so get comfy” I had seen loads of other football game like the packers or the Giants among others but I had never seen the Patriots play so I was pretty excited. I walked to my room to get changed into something warm and soft I went with pjs and a hoodie and fluffy socks. I wasn’t much into fluffy socks but Chris bought me a pair so I thought I might as well try them and jeez were they comfy. 

I made my way back to the sitting room and sure enough the pizza was sitting in the table and the pre preview was on “who are they playing” I asked plunking down onto the couch “the Cowboys they are pretty good but were better” I laughed as Chris came over with two plates of chips and handed one to me. He sat down next to me “so there is an event coming up and I was wandering if you would like to go” it would be really cool “obviously there will probably be a lot of questions and there will be a lot of people but we don’t have to go to the after party” the questions might be difficult but sure they would come along eventually I don’t really know how they haven’t arrived already “I would love to go” he looked almost surprised but happy “sure I can’t wait to wear the 3 piece you got me” it seemed like he had almost forgotten that “that’s amazing grab your slice of pizza the game is starting”. Of course as predicted the Patriots won 09-13 keeping them at the top.

The next day I got up at about 11 o’clock and walked out to the sitting room nobody was up yet so I went back to my room and watched Rick and Morty on my new laptop. It had been an hour until I heard the emerging groans of a sleeping in Chris followed by slow footsteps by my door, god was he lazy on a Saturday. I watched the last bit of an episode and followed him out. He was sitting on the couch funny enough also watching Rick and Morty but a few episodes ahead “hey” I said he looked up squinting it looked like he was out drinking till 5 in the morning “hi” I walked to the kitchen to get some cereal pouring the cereal in first like a normal human being “Do you want some cereal” I asked adding the milk “um sure but like the biggest bowl possible” I laughed “ok”

“Oh right I forgot to tell you by soon I meant tomorrow” it took me a second to realize what he meant “is that enough time to do everything I don’t know how these work where even is it” don’t worry about that but I have to go get my new suit so Sebastian will be here to look after you” I didn’t mind to much sure I haven’t talked to Sebastian that much “ok cool what time are you going and for how long” “I’ll be leaving in about two hours and I will be back at 6 the latest” four hours isn’t bad at all I wonder what I’ll do “cool”

Sebastian arrived just 15 minutes before Chris left and was chasing him around urging him to go or he would be late finally he was ready at the door “wait!” Sebastian screamed running over to Chris he started to kiss him but it started to escalate a bit into a full make-out session so I cleared my throat. They broke away quickly “ok ok go” Sebastian said pushing him out the door

“So what do you want to do” Sebastian asked sitting on the couch beside me. I thought for a while “can you skate” he looked surprised and then smiled “as a matter of fact yes i can and I may or may not have a board here” he said excited. We grabbed our boards ad headed to the skatepark.

“Show me what you can do” I challenged him “kickflip of the 5-stair” I was slightly surprised as I had never heard that Sebastian Stan could skate “go ahead” I said acting cool

We had finished up in the skatepark and Sebastian decided to take me around to look at the clubs “so what woukd you like to do” I got really excited “well I like baseball and well any extreme sport pretty much I dont know” I said still thinking how I could be one of the next big person on Red Bulls X-Fighters “I think I know just the place” Sebastian said excitedly.

We arrived at the local baseball team and filled out the sign up form “okay so training is Fridays and Tuesdays and matches will usually be on Saturday”

It wasn’t long until Chris arrived home with his new suit in hand we didnt do much that day and next I knew I was in bed half asleep. Sebastian was staying over that night so I was trying everything I could to block my ears but lets just say I didnt get peace until 00:00.

“Ahh fuck” I was woken up to a jarring shine of sun in my eyes. “Language young man” Chris said in a tone i couldn’t identify if he was serious. “Your outfit is there try be quick just so we have time to make sure we have everything” Chris saide while I was rubbing my eyes trying to cuddle back up into my sheets. I finally managed to get up and get into my suit which I quickly realized was actually a shitty idea because now I have to eat breakfast and not get any food on it but how and ever.

We made our way to the limo. Inside we did checks on our hair and just double checking everything. I got a new haircut and it looked great it was tight at the sides but had a lot of flop on top. When we arrived I was a bit nervous and thought maybe there was a better way to say that I was now the adopted child of Chris Evans but here I am. As we walked out I looked around and saw very bright Lights flashing rapidly and celebrities standing around, I quickly wiped of my ‘dear in headlights’ look and changed up my face to look more confident.

Photos were fine but then we got to interviews and god did it start to go downhill “so  
Who is this young man” an interviewer from one of the hundreds of celebrity mags asked “well this is my son Ryan and he is very nice” he had planned out set things to say for these questions as to not say anything wrong and make situations more complicated “I thought you had no girls in your life” Chris was starting to get anxious “no I don’t I adopted him alone” the interviewer made a weird slightly judge mental face and I decided to cut in “I love having Chris as my new dad” still felt weird “it’s so much better than an orphanage, I can tell you if anyone in that orphanage had a chance to be loved by anyone no matter single, gay or straight they would accept in the slightest of seconds” the interviewer seemed taken aback slightly as if she had not expected me to speak up for myself but Chris looked relieved as we where pushed to the next person.

We sat in our seats to see the movie where Sebastian met up with us.

the movie was really good and we decided to home instead of going to the after party. Chris and I got back in the limo which took us to a meet up area where we drove home from. Sebastian gotnin a seperate Limo and met us at home. 

While we were waiting for Sebastian to arrive home I wanted to ask a few queations “how long have you and Sebastian been dating” he blew out thinking back in time “about two months before I adopted you” he paused for a second while I nodded “why?” He asked “oh just curiosity, are you ever worried that it will get out”


	9. Interval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short question

Hey everybody just want to know what would people like to see next I have terrible writters block and need some motivation 

Also would you like Ryan to be straight or bi

Please give feedback in the comments it would be greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so tips are more than welcome also please excuse typos and grammar I’m writing this on my phone


End file.
